Just A Dream
by TwiceNeit
Summary: What was once a possibility, eventually became just a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _This is a one shot that popped into my head and then changed to a multi-part story. I was reminded that the song "Just A Dream" by Nelly exists because I heard it on the radio recently. It's an "old" song, but when I actually listened to the lyrics intently,as an avid BB/WW ff reader, I knew that a story could come from those lyrics. So without further ado, here's Just A Dream._

 **Disclaimer** : _I obviously don't own these characters so don't sue me. (I've added my own character so bear with me too)._

 **Chapter 1:** The Reality of It

Batman sat in the monitor womb typing away at the keyboard to make sure that all the Watchtower's systems were maintained and operating at pristine capacity. He didn't want to be there though and it was like that for him for the past year. After that moment between him and her, only another nightmare was added to his ever burdened mind.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Bruce, I can't do this anymore. This "thing" between us...whatever you want to call it, this has to stop. This has gone on for far too long and we've gotten nowhere." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Bruce, what are we...what do you want us to be?"_

 _Bruce stared at her intensely. His eyes roared with emotion, but his face was as stoic as ever. He hadn't flinched when she asked him the question, because he knew what he had to do. "Diana...we just can't…"_

" _We can't what? What can't we do? For Hera's sake, I'm Wonder Woman and you're Batman! What CAN'T we do?" she emphasized, raising her voice with each word. Diana was at the verge of losing her cool, but she knew that losing it wouldn't help the situation at hand._

 _Only the sounds of the cave could be heard at this point. Bruce couldn't let Diana into his dark world. He wouldn't put her in that situation. Something in him wouldn't let that happen to her. He cared too much. He loved her too much to do something so selfish._

" _I can't let you into my world….this world of darkness. I can't let it poison you like it has for me….I just CAN'T!"_

" _Bruce, why can't you understand that's not how it works? You have to let someone in Bruce, and I want to be that person. I already see past the dark, and I know that there is more to you than you think…"_

 _Diana was was about to continue, but without another second to spare, Bruce interrupts her "Enough!" He turned his chair around so he wouldn't have to face her. "Diana. We're only colleagues...just friends. Nothing more." He didn't shake or stutter with his words. They were stern, emotionless, and painful._

 _She stared at the back of his chair. Her mind was in disbelief, but her face showed a calm sadness and hurt. "You can't even face me to say those words?" Another silence filled the cave. "Is that how it is then? Is that how you really see us...as just friends?" More silence._

 _Diana walked over to the transporter pad shaking her head. She pressed in the coordinates to be transported to the Watchtower. Looking up one last time, she whispered, "Bye, Bruce," as the pad began to glow. Before she left, she shed one tear, for after everything they've been through, this was where it ended._

 _Bruce didn't see the tear. His head was buried in his hands. He berated himself in his head for doing that to her...doing that to them, but it had to be done. For the last time, he let himself lose control, and with all that pent up emotion, he took his coffee mug and threw it against the cave wall. The broken ceramic was now just another representation of what Diana and Bruce had become._

This happened a year ago, yet it the scene continued to play over and over in his head. In between that time and now, Diana and Bruce interacted as minimally as possible. They only conversed on missions and league meetings, but nothing more. Both were very professional about the situation, but those closest to Batman and Wonder Woman, could feel the underlying tension between the two. Superman tried to talk to Batman and Wonder Woman about their issues, but both knew that there was nothing the Kryptonian could say to change the situation.

The transporter pad below began to glow and Batman lifted his eyes to see who was entering the Watchtower. It was was her. Dammit. However, she wasn't by herself. Holding her hand, a tall well built male looked around the Watchtower as Diana introduced him to its features. He was holding _her_ hand. Batman flinched at the sight. What does that mean? Were they an item now? Wait. He couldn't think like this. Diana and Bruce were only _friends_ now. She had her rights to be seeing another man, but for once in his life every bone in Batman's body refused to accept the facts.

The doors to the monitor womb opened and Diana walked in with her new beau still hand in hand. Batman didn't turn around to greet the two.

"So this is the monitor womb. It's here where all the information is collected and then sent out when needed. There are usually one or two league members that are on monitor duty and it seems like they are Mr. Terrific and Batman himself right now."

Mr. Terrific turned around in his seat to greet the new man, but Batman continued to observe the computer monitors.

"Don't worry, Batman...isn't the most social type." Diana whispered.

The mystery man chuckled nervously, "Alright, well I hope I can still introduce myself. I'm..."

"Special Agent Justin Monroe," Batman interrupted. "You've been assigned to work for the Federal Cabinet Secretary of Metahuman Affairs. You aren't exactly King Faraday's replacement, but like his right hand man. None the less, you've been assigned to come in place of Faraday due his more strenuous schedule with other projects."

"Wow….um...that was all pretty correct. They weren't lying when they said Batman knows everything."

Batman turned around in his chair and began to stare holes into Justin's eyes. The slits in his eyes began to become narrower and narrower, until Diana had enough of the staring contest.

"Ok, so I think we've had enough of the monitor womb. Mr. Terrific. Batman."

Both Diana and Justin nodded their heads in acknowledgment and walked out the monitor womb so that Diana could continue with her tour of the tower. Batman on the other hand couldn't get over the fact that Diana and Justin were an _item._ Nothing usually caught Batman by surprise, but this did. He didn't see this coming, actually he couldn't fathom the idea of her with anyone else, but it existed. It was right in front of his eyes. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thank for all the reviews everybody! Just bear with me because this is my first fanfic. I'm usually a reader, not a writer, but I had an idea and thought why not try and make it into something. Keep on leaving reviews and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 2: Intentions

It was early in evening, but Diana decided to retire early for the night. Her day was jammed packed with her work at the embassy, stopping a few minor crimes during the afternoon, and lastly, her tour with Justin…..Justin.

She never thought she'd ever date anyone since her time with "you know who" (even though they didn't "really" date), but Justin somehow found a small place in her heart. At first, it was Faraday's job to teach Justin the ins and outs of the League, until his schedule did not permit him to do that. Then it was to be Superman's job to take Faraday's introductory job, but the day that Superman was suppose to meet Justin, Luther decided he had other plans. In the end, Diana was assigned to show Justin the ropes...well it was either her or Batman.

Their interactions from the beginning had only professional intents. Somewhere along the way, however, he asked her to dinner. She declined at first, but he was persistent. They went on their first date, seeing each other on and off, but their relationship grew, and about a month ago the couple became exclusive.

As Diana really grew to like Justin and maybe even love him….well not yet...actually she wasn't sure. He had his own devils to deal with, but he kept things simple. In general, he was easy to talk to, strong in his values, and respected her as equal. Not too much to ask from him, or any man really. He was a good guy for her and she could maybe see a life with him…..just maybe though.

Diana entered the code to her room in the Watchtower. As she began to place her tiara on the table next to her, she could feel the presence of someone else in the room. She quickly lifted her head and she was faced with the white lenses of a very familiar cowl.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. He had no reason and no right to be in her room, but her answer was followed by silence.

Raising her voice, she asked again, "Bruce, why are you here?"

He finally spoke. "What are your intentions with him?"

"My intentions with who?"

"You know who," he growled as he stepped closer to Diana.

Diana knew who he was talking about, but honestly, he had no right to her personal matters. "Do I?"

"Yes you do." His cowl was off and his teeth were clenched now as he was teetering on calm and completely losing it. By now, Bruce and Diana were face to face with their noses...and lips barely centimeters apart.

"My personal life is none of your business and you know it." she strictly told Bruce.

With those words, Bruce closed the space between the two and kissed her with all the pent emotion that he built in the past year. Diana's eyes widened in shock, but they began to close as she began to feel the tenderness of his kiss. Her senses were starting to go numb as she was losing her control over the situation. She could still feel the same spark and passion that was still there between them. It was never like this when she and Justin kissed. Justin...reality began to set in. She opened her eyes again and pushed him away. Diana scolded herself for letting him do that to her.

"Bruce" she sternly looked ahead. "I'm with Justin now and you know that too."

"But is he really the one for you?"

"First, of all that's not for you to decide, and second," she paused, "you had your chance." She pushed him back even more and crossed her arms over herself. "I'm not an item of convenience."

"Diana…"

"Bruce...I need you to leave."

"Diana...I…" Batman speechless was definitely a rarity.

"Leave. Now."

Batman put his cowl over his head once again and walked towards the door. Once the door opened, without even looking back and another word, he walked out.

Diana was left in the dark of her room. She sat on the table that had her tiara. Dammit Bruce. Dammit! Why did he have to go and do this? She thought she closed that door, but just then, it was crashed wide opened tonight. No. She took a deep breath and moved to lie down on her bed. She had to keep telling herself that it was nothing and she would continue to move on. He left them behind a year ago, and she had to keep moving on, even with this set back.

 **A/N:** _There is a reason why this story is in the Romance and Angst genre categories. This is a four chapter story, so stay with me. I'll be releasing Chapter 3 pretty soon._ (Also side note, I added "my own character" because I didn't feel like using Steve Trevor or King Faraday as the love interest)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and the reads. This is the second to last installation of this story, and I'm kind of curious of what y'all think?

Chapter 3: Wake Up

He could feel her. Her lips on his, her body pressed against his. Her fingers in his hair. His hands along her sides. Her heart beat with his. Their connection was on fire and it was as if the world had stopped spinning. Time was on their side and Bruce was at complete peace in that one moment.

Bruce woke up to the sound of a knock at this bedroom. He rolled over to his side, but only to see his bed was empty. It was just him and no one else. He closed his eyes as the images of Diana flashed in his mind all over again. It was just a dream.

Alfred walked in rolling in a tray of breakfast items and a well tailored suit on his arm. "Master Bruce, I hope that you've had a restful night." He placed the suit on the bed and began to pour the coffee. "I hope that you remember, today your Highness Princess Diana and Mister Justin Monroe will be getting married today."

Bruce blinked. It had been three years now since Bruce and Diana went separate ways, and now she was getting married. Where had the time gone? All Bruce could remember is how they continued to drift farther apart. Bruce believed that he could eventually move on so this wouldn't be a distraction to his work...his mission. He tried to mend their relationship in the most platonic way possible and the best way Batman could approach the issue. It started out as small talk, and didn't progress from that. It drove him slightly mad the way they had ended up and how minimal their interaction had become. What use to be enthusiastically hellos become passings accompanied with polite smiles. He'd overhear conversations of her saying "Justin and I did this…" or "...I can't because Justin and I are doing this…". The more time she spent with him, the more Bruce disappeared from her sight.

It was scary how cold she had become with him. It wasn't like the Diana he knew, but then again, what did he really know about her anymore other than the digging he did himself? Maybe Bruce was wrong, and letting Diana go was more harmful than helpful to his overall mission...and him as a person.

Alfred cleared his throat to get the Bruce's attention. "You replied to their RSVP that you would be attending with a plus one."

He blinked again and looked up at Alfred. "I don't think I'm going to be bringing a plus one…"

"I suggest you get ready then. You don't want to be late." Everything that Alfred said had hint of disappointment and sadness to it, but both knew it was too late. With that, Alfred left the room leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

Diana was getting married, and he wasn't the lucky man. He didn't want to go. What he wanted to do was take the suit on his bed and shred it to pieces. He didn't have to go, but something inside of him compelled him to see her one last time. The final farewell, and one of the most painful. Bruce begrudgingly got out of bed and began to prep for the day.

While Shayera was doing Diana's hair and Dinah was doing her make-up, this gave Diana time to reflect on everything that was happening and what was going to happen. She was getting married to Justin Monroe. She surprised herself in the fact that she was getting married. As an Amazonian warrior they were taught they didn't need men, but her time in Man's World changed her perspective on a lot of things. Not all males were terrible savages and her interactions with friends such as Superman, Green Lantern, J'onn proved that.

And then there was Batman. He irritated her to her core, but she knew that they somehow complimented each other. Out of all the people that she thought she was going to end up with, it was going to be Bruce, but apparently the fates did not see it as so. Diana felt a pang of sadness because now it was truly over. There was no turning back now.

They had grown farther and farther apart, but it had to be. Diana purposefully kept her interactions professional and brief with the Dark Knight, anything further would just throw the balance off, and she'd be back at square one. She had to be strong and maintain a solid exterior when it came to Bruce. Diana knew that he would always have a soft spot in her heart, and if he cracked it somehow, she didn't need the confusion and instability that came with it…but it was so exhilarating. No. Stop Diana.

Suddenly a small tapping was heard from the door. Shayera looked confused, wondering who it could be. She put down Diana's curls and went to open the door.

"If it's you Justin, you know the rules! No free peeks until we say it's time," Shayera chided. She opened the door, but it wasn't Justin. Shayera's demeanor quickly changed from a smile to a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to the wedding as well."

"You're only a guest, so you should be where the guest are," Shayera growled back.

Diana peaked her head over to see who it was. Bruce. Shit. What was he doing? He wasn't suppose to be here at her dressing room.

"I just wanted to say a few words to Diana before the wedding, if that's ok?" Bruce's eyes met with Diana's. He looked pained almost desperate to get a few words in before the ceremony.

"Diana, you wanna speak with this bum? You don't have to, I can call security, or be security myself. Your choice."

Diana internally chuckled at the thought of Shayera kicking Bruce out. She composed herself again and quickly thought about if she wanted to speak with him. It was too late anyway. Whatever he had to say wouldn't do anything.

"You get 5 minutes," Diana told him.

Shayera moved out the way to let Bruce in, but continued to glare at him the whole time.

"Diana, you look beautiful"

Diana and Dinah looked at him, but continued to work on the makeup.

"I uh…" Bruce quickly became nervous a feeling he never really encountered unless it involved Diana.

Diana looked up at him again and realized the uncharacteristic pressure he was going through. "Hey Shayera, Dinah, and Lois, do you think you could give us 5 minutes?"

"But I'm still working on your makeup and I cannot mess up," Dinah retorted.

"Just 5 minutes."

The women grumbled unanimously, but listened and put down whatever they were doing and exited towards the hallway. Shayera was quick to emphasize, "Only five minutes. Any longer and I will become your personal body guard. Plus we're on a schedule here!"

Diana wasn't usually the impatient kind, but she wanted to get this over with. When the door closed she turned to Bruce who was standing with his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Is that all?"

There was silence that followed. Bruce didn't really want to say anything to her. He just wanted to be in her presence. If he had anything to say, he would be convincing her to not marry Justin. She was just as stubborn as him though, and his logical mind knew she wouldn't be swayed by his persuasion.

"I love you Diana."

Diana began to glare at him. It was almost as impressive as the bat glare. "Stop Bruce."

Bruce raised his hand indicating he had more to say, "Just hear me out." He took a deep breath. "Diana I always loved you and always will. But me saying this now is pointless. I get it. I had my chance and I screwed it up. I'm not going to convince you to do anything otherwise, but I had to see you before you…married him," with the last few words said with disgust.

There was an amicable silence in the room. The whirring of the AC unit and the mumbling of the incoming guest outside were only heard.

"What do you want me to say to that?" Diana's voice was low but almost volatile. You somehow trying to make me feel guilty? You want me to throw a pity party for you?" Bruce winced at a few of those words. "You had so many chances! Chance after chance...Bruce you confuse the hell out of me. What are you hoping to get out of this?"

"I just want you."

"Bruce, I think we're done here." Diana looked at Bruce and could see the sadness. Her heart hurt for him, a feeling she did not want to feel. She knew her words were harsh, but she had to be stern and solid in her worlds. Diana didn't need to add on the stress of what Bruce was doing.

"You had your 5 mins. Please leave and tell my bridesmaids they can come back inside."

Bruce walked towards the door with no fight in him left. He saw that he had lost and there was no redemption to be found. Before he opened the door, he looked at her one last time, "Goodbye Diana."

He opened the door, where it just so happens that Shayera, Dinah and Lois had their ears up to the door. A little embarrassed they took a step back and gave Bruce the room to leave. They glared at him while he walked down the hallway and made their way back into the dressing room.

"What was that all about?" Shayera asked.

"It's nothing."

The 3 were skeptical and waited for a better answer.

"Chop chop ladies! I'm going to get married in an hour and this eyeliner isn't gonna do itself!"

"Fine then be that way." The 3 women went back to helping Diana, preparing her for the big day.

Sitting and waiting for the ceremony to start was somewhat excruciating. He wasn't enjoying himself and he didn't have to be there. He did what he came to do and saw Diana for the last time. Bruce began to get up out of his seat, but the music began to play. Too late. Guess he had to stay for the ceremony.

Everything became a blur. Everyone walking down the aisles, the words spoken, the vows said. Bruce was not paying attention at all. All he could focus on was Diana who was upfront standing and smiling at another man.

That smile use to be only for him Bruce thought to himself.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" were the next coherent words that Bruce heard. He closed his eyes because he still couldn't stand the idea of Diana kissing another man.

"Please welcome the new couple, Mr and Mrs. Justin and Diana Monroe-Prince!"

The cheers and applause rang in Bruce's ear. He began to get dizzy and his breathing was shallow. He couldn't stand straight, and then suddenly everything turned to black.

 **A/N:** What'd you think? I get that this chapter, might "rattle" some of y'all, but bear with me. The last chapter will be released soon! Also wanted to make a clarification, Diana invited BRUCE to the wedding, so only a select few know his secret identity. Everyone else just sees him as the billionaire playboy, but that doesn't actually matter in this story (just wanted to make sure just in case people were curious)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Again thanks for all the feedback and reviews. Very appreciated! So I know that this chapter has the same title as the first chapter which was done on purpose. Other than that enjoy the last chapter!_

 **Disclaim:** I don't own nothing.

Chapter 4: The Reality of It

Bruce woke up in a panicked stupor, unable to take in his surroundings at the moment. Once he got his head straight, he noticed the sun had made it's way up into the sky. He looked around to see what time it was. 9:30am. His mind was still in a panic so he looked to his right side of the bed to see that it was still a little ruffled. He was still a bit flustered, and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. That felt too real. Bruce looked at his reflection and lightly slapped his face to make sure this was real life. This is real and that was just a dream. A horrible one, but still just a dream. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, but to make sure, he quickly walked out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen.

There Alfred was placing a fresh stack of pancakes in the center of the kitchen's island. But that's not what caught his eye. It was the woman who sat on one of the barstools typing away at her laptop. She had on one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama shorts. Her face was calm and neutral, however it was her natural beauty which was so intoxicating and he began to gravitate towards her.

"Oh, Master Bruce it's seems you've awaken. I've cooked up a batch pancakes, so please sit and enjoy."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce sat down on the barstool next to the woman. He grabbed the plate of pancakes, but before put the fork into his breakfast, he turned to her.

"Good morning, Princess."

She turned her head and gave him that smile that always brightened his world. "Good morning to you to Mr. Wayne."

Bruce placed his hand gently on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She met him halfway there. His kiss was long and gentle, but underneath that kiss was an unexplained anxiety that Diana could feel right away. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and could see that even with the "extra hours" of sleep, his night was unrestful.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Bruce whispered.

Alfred could see that Bruce needed his time alone with Diana, so he politely excused himself with the utmost manners of an Englishman. "Excuse me, sir and madam, but I have some other things that I must attend to in the manor. If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask." Alfred swiftly walked out the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

Diana took her hand and began to play with his hair. "I had some embassy related stuff I needed to deal with and didn't want to wake you. You came in from a late patrol last night, so I wanted you to get some extra hours...but it seems those hours didn't help. Is something wrong?"

Bruce didn't want to talk about his dream. If anything, he felt a little dumbfounded that this dream (or nightmare) affected him so much. But if there was one thing that he learned through all these years with Diana, he had to let her in slowly, but surely, and his dream was only an indication of what could happen if he didn't.

"I had...uh...a dream." he said.

"A dream? Are you sure it was a dream?"

"It was a pretty terrible dream, so I guess a nightmare?...Do you know anyone named Justin?"

Diana tilted her head, a little confused at his question, "No….um well, there is the intern at the embassy, but that's about it. Why?"

Bruce still had his insecurities being with Diana. She was a goddess (literally) and he was a mere mortal. He knew that she was the best thing that has happened to him since…forever, but he continuously questioned if he was good enough for her. Bruce looked down at the tile floor of the kitchen, feeling insecure about his insecurity. This all felt so silly, but that dream felt so raw. It was something that could have been a possibility. The thought of it was painful.

"I just...this dream…" he paused. Diana took her hand and caressed his cheek, leaning in for a reassuring kiss.

"Tell me Bruce," she whispered.

Without any more hesitations, he explained what he had experienced that night. "We weren't together...and in the end you married this guy named Justin. And the reason we weren't together is because I was idiotic enough to turn you away. When I turned you away...I hurt you...badly, and we essentially became strangers."

Diana sighed and got up from her barstool and hugged Bruce. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they shared their close embrace for quite awhile.

Diana pulled back and lifted her and his left hand and put it in their line of vision. "Do you see this?" On her ring finger had two rings and his one ring. "This means we're in this together and forever with both the happiness and the hardships. I don't know about this Diana that married some Justin, but I know this Diana is married to a Bruce, and that's all that matters."

He kissed her ring finger, and then turned and kissed her. She returned the kiss with the same emotion and love that they shared until they heard a low grumble.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Seems that the Bat is hungry." She peeled a piece semi-warm pancakes on Bruce's plate and fed it to Bruce.

They continued breakfast like this, embracing each other's presence, knowing that they were in it together forever. Bruce still had a lot to learn being a newlywed and even with his insecurities, deep down he knew that Diana was the one for him and him for her. Dreams were only dreams, but Diana was his dream and she was the best of them all.

 **A/N:** _Hopefully you like this short little story. I get it's kind of a cliche ending, but the title of this story explains it all. Also, I would like to point out, Bruce is a complicated person, which is why he had a complicated dream. Heads up, I'm not a writer, but I just had to write this. Please review and tell me what you did and didn't like. If I were to ever write again, I want to improve! Lastly, anyone get the Tangled reference? Nope, that's alright._


End file.
